


Miztaken Identity

by TheIcyMage



Series: Equivalence AU [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, Gravity Falls: Equivalence AU
Genre: Equivalence Au, There's a reference to drugging sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:17:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIcyMage/pseuds/TheIcyMage
Summary: I wanted to do a quick EAU write and got this from a prompt generator:There's a case of mistaken identity This will be fun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alex Hirsch said the doppelgangers of the twins are called Schmipper and Smabel, but I’m going to headcannon that their real names are Skipper and Sable, but people started calling them the former due to their similar appearances. It is not the last trouble their similar appearances has caused them. Let’s do this!

Sable entered the warmth of the local coffee shop and scanned the tables. No sign of Skipper. For once, she must have been early. Shrugging and adjusting the strap of her purse, she got in line and examined the menu. As she weighed the choices for herself and her brother, she grinned at the fact that she was reversing their tradition.

     Once a month, they would meet up at the coffee shop to catch up. Skipper would usually arrive first, so by the time she came in he would already be sitting at a table waiting for their orders. What he ordered for her would range from spot-on to intentionally nasty. Last time, he had ordered her a sickly sweet birthday cake-flavored drink and sprinkled on top the dipping candy that had single-handedly turned her off of sweets as a 10-year-old. She glanced at the Enchantaccino section and spotted one infused with the essence of a pine forest. Her lips curved up in a mischievous smile and her giggles grew into a cackle. Perfect.  
She placed her order and sat down at a table by a window. After coffee, they would rent a movie and head over to either of their apartments to watch it. Since she was in charge of drinks today, Skipper would probably take his revenge with the liberty to choose the movie. He’d likely choose something technicolored and animated. She began to have second thoughts about her order for him. That Magical Mizar movie would be in the Rentbox selection by now and the last thing she wanted was to be reminded of how much she looked like…

“Um, excuse me?”

     Sable spun around at the voice. It belonged to a young man with black hair, a slouch, and eyes that scanned her up and down. She contemplated ignoring the call and pretending that she had turned around for a different reason. No, that would be both rude and obvious. She forced a smile on her face and made eye contact with the man.

“Yes?”

The man pointed at her chest, “That’s a cool sweater. Where’d you get it?”

Sable looked at the expertly-crocheted article of clothing. The phrase “Totally Not Mizar,” gleamed in glittery pink embroidery. Though she had only pulled it from the back of her closet because it was the cleanest and warmest thing she had to wear, she couldn’t help the small, fond smile she cracked at the memory of when she had received it.

“It was custom-made by,” she hesitated, “A friend.”

“It’s well made,” the man admired it for another moment before turning his eyes back to her face and giving her some weird, cocky grin, “Must have been worth a lot.”

“I guess?” the line thankfully inched forward and Sable gratefully took a few steps back.

However, man quickly crossed the newly-created personal boundary. “The person who gave it to me owes me at least that,” she added under her breath.  
Sable’s discomfort must have finally registered to the man, because his facial expression relaxed a bit and he ended the exchange with a meek, “Well it’s nice. Nice talking with you, ma’am. Enjoy your drink!”

“Er…thanks.” Sable quickly turned back towards the counter. When it was her turn to order, she decided to go ahead and give her brother a prank order. While she couldn’t blame him for being late and therefore unable to offer his skills with brushing off people like this, she was suddenly in the mood to initiate a good prank war to get her mind off the whole exchange. Smelling like a forest and maybe getting hit on by some Sacred Ties fans was the tamest trick she had in her arsenal.

“I think I still have a few points on this gift card,” Sable told the barista once she finished placing the orders.

“That won’t be necessary, Miss.” The man behind the counter smiled and added before she could ask, “One of the customers before you offered to pay for your order.”

“Oh, is this one of those pay-for-the-next-person chains? I guess I could do the same. Wait, I ordered for two people, did they pay enough?”

“Definitely paid enough,” he assured her. “More than enough,” she thought she heard him add.

“Oh, please don’t worry about me, Ma’am.” When Sable recognized the voice and realized who she would be paying for, she decided not to protest.

“Alright.” Sable dumped some loose change into the tips jar, feeling as though she needed to balance the universe with some deed. “Thank you. And if the person hasn’t picked up their drinks yet, tell them ‘thank you,’ for me.”

“Sure thing, Miss.”

     With that, Sable dropped her wallet back into her purse and moved to one of their usual tables in the middle of the shop. She glanced at the window to check for Skipper, but there was still no sign of him. What was taking him so long? She sighed, pulled out her digital book reader, and started skimming the next chapter of _Sigils, Spellwork, and Secrets_. She might as well get some studying done while she waited.  
Sable had barely made it eight pages in when she was called out of her focus. She glanced at her cell phone to check the reply she had received a few minutes prior.

“Is everything okay? I’m already here.” She had texted

His reply read, “My hands got a little tied at the shelter. Jinny needs help delivering puppygryphs.”

She sent Skipper a quick, “What’s your eta? I’m picking up the drinks now,” dropped her phone into her pocket, draped her sweater onto a chair to claim the spot, and brought the rest of her things with her to the counter. Apparently the enchanted drink wasn’t ready yet. Sable glanced at her table to make sure someone hadn’t taken it. She found two people suspiciously close. When one reached over to touch her sweater, Sable told the employee to just call when the other drink was finished and strode over to them.

“Excuse me,” she spoke up when she was a few steps away. The two individuals looked up at her and grinned. One of them had a slouch, dark hair, and a face she recognized from the awkward exchange in line. The other was wearing a navy-blue hoodie, had blonde hair, and was easily taller than Sable.

“I see you have your drink,” the hoodied person said. “Hopefully that is sufficient payment.”

“For what? Did your friend want the sweater that much?” As she spoke the man in question picked up her sweater.

“For you to come with us, and maybe give us a ride.”

“I could just ask you for one later,” The dark-haired man said dismissively.

“Okaaaay, I’m going to go on a limb and say that you’re the one who paid for me. While I appreciate the gesture, I’m not going anywhere.” Sable contemplated screaming to bring attention to herself, but she wasn’t sure if her imagination was getting the better of her. She didn’t want to embarrass herself by making a big deal if the pair were just people from her school that had a weird way of asking for tutoring.

“That’s fair. Perhaps this wasn’t the best way of calling to you, Your Grace.” The dark-haired man handed her the sweater.

“But at least we got your attention,” The other added.

She reached out to accept her sweater when she felt something cold and damp applied to her shoulder. Before she could cry out-the possible awkward moment became more unlikely to her by the second-the world felt fuzzy. A strange pressure emerged in her head and her mind became warm and sluggish. Her conscious felt fainter, dimmer, weaker. Everything blanked out.

  
Skipper ran all the way to the coffee shop. He felt terrible for making his sister wait so long. When he arrived, out of breath and not needing his jacket to feel warm, he scanned the store. First he checked the middle, then the window-side counter in the back, then started walking throughout the entire customer area. Sable was nowhere to be found. Finally, he walked over to the pick-up counter. The employees seemed to be in the middle of a conversation, so he waited and took deep breaths.

“Should we just throw it out? It could have been a prank.”

“Maybe, but she didn’t use a joke name, like ‘I. M. Pine Thanks.’ It doesn’t feel like a prank.”

“But she just took the other drink and left. Don’t you think that’s weird?”

“I don’t think she meant to leave. It looked like she was in a hurry to join those friends.”

“Whatever the case, we’d better do something with that order. I don’t want the place smelling like a forest. Hey, I think that guy wants to talk to you.”

A head of short, curly hair poked out of the employee area. “Hello, Sir, may I help you?”

Skipper took a moment to respond, “Uh, yeah. I’m looking for my sister, Sable. She told me she was already here, but I can’t find her.”

“Hmm. Can you give a description? We’re not supposed to talk about other customers.”

“She’s my twin. She has wavy brown hair, brown eyes, and probably ordered an Enchantaccino to get me back for being so late. Oh, and it’s spelled S.A.B.L.E, if that helps.”

There was a brief flash of concern on the barista’s face before she reapplied the mask of a peppy employee. “Yes, your sister came in a little while ago. I’m believe this is her order for you,” She slid him a cup that said “Breath of Fresh Air,” and his sister’s name.  
Part of him was tempted to go with the ruined prank; a pine forest was definitely a better smell than antiseptic and puppies. However, he had other things to worry about now.

“Thank you,” He flashed his best smile and quickly asked, “Do you know where she went?”

There was a chilled pause, but the mask didn’t crack this time, “Her drink was ready for pickup sooner, so she went back to her table where some friends of hers were waiting. They seemed to talk for a little while, then one of the young men she was talking with handed her a sweater and the three of them walked off.”

Oh no. “That sweater, do you remember what it looked like?”

“I do,” the other barista called, “It was pink and said, ‘Definitely Not Mizar.’ I thought it was pretty cool.”

“Did you see which way they went?”

“Sorry,” the first barista gave a smile that seemed more apologetic than peppy, “I had other orders to call out. I wasn’t paying attention to the group after that.”

“Thank you, anyway.” Skipper cupped the warm drink in his hands and turned to leave.

“Oh, have a nice day!” He called behind him on his way to the door.

He made his way back to his apartment, careful not to spill or habitually sip the coffee. It was now a necessary piece to an entirely different plan for the day.  
His roommates would be out for a few more hours, but Skipper locked himself in his corner of the living space and made precautions that they wouldn’t disturb him, just in case. It didn’t take long to set up the circle or find enough homemade candles. Among the interests that he himself was surprised to have were arts and crafts and demonology. Specifically, a demoness that he knew for a fact was quite fond of arts and crafts and was usually down for spontaneous crafting sessions.

"Et uoco regina spectacular somnia molliat curis et splendorem diem meum. Dippercus et un Dorkus. Lumine, Misar!"

“Hey! Just the hobbyist I was hoping to see. Guess what Dippin’ Dots’s latest theory about you and your sister is? Alternate versions of ourselves designed to balance out the wackiness of our destinies. He’s been raving about it and it’s hilarious!”

Skipper didn’t react, so the demon carried on, “So, what’s the plan for today? Paper-mâché that smells like birthday cake? Stuffed animals that act like pets? Oh, speaking of animals, did Arlie have babies yet?” He seemed to react to this. “I wanna see pictures!”

Skipper took a deep breath and spoke, “Actually, I have a more serious problem that I need your help with.”

She didn’t like how down her friend looked, but she could tell when a deal was coming on. “Okay, what have you got for me?”

Skipper nodded and held up a to-go paper coffee cup, “This is enchanted so the person drinks it can smell and smells like a forest of pine trees. Sable wanted to prank me with it, but…well that goes into why I need your help. Anyway, I figure you would get a similar kick out of it if you gave it to your brother. Also, I did help deliver Arlie’s puppygryphs and I can not only show you the pictures, but can also pay for a set to be printed out and send you a copy of the movie.”

He was already going to let her see photos and video (really, he took the video for her) and they both knew it. The printed-out photos added a little to the payment, but this sounded like something more demanding. “I’m gonna have to hear the whole story and what you need me to do before we shake, but for now throw in a few of your special candles and be ready to make one that helps up the romantic mood of a blind date.”

Skipper nodded. “So here’s what I know: Sable beat me to the coffee shop for our weekly meet-ups. She was wearing the ‘Totally Not Mizar,’ sweater and I don’t think the print on the sweater had these people that noticed her convinced. When I got there she had been whisked away by two strangers. I need your help to track my sister and deal with whoever these strangers were.”

“Got it. So, do you want a two-way trip to where your sister’s been taken, a power-up to beat the stuffing out of some creeps, and a demon to do further beating and clean-up?”  
“Just the power-up and trips there and back. You don’t have to come along. They’re probably expecting the real Mizar.”

“That’s why I should come. I have a knack for getting dangerous people to obsess over me.”

“If you insist. What will that cost me?”

Mizar counted with her fingers what she wanted, “I’m going to change it to one tub of frosting for each trip, copies of everything you caught on camera from the puppygryph births, and the coffee,” Mabel paused for dramatic effect and Skipper could see the fire in her eyes, “for one prank-loving twin sister saving another.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a bit ago, but thought I lost it because my computer updated itself into the reboot-repair loop. My computer is fine now and all of my files are safe, but it took a little digging to find this one. I broke it into two parts so I could tweak and complete it.


End file.
